


Rockstar

by skyline



Category: JONAS
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this about what mom said? Because when she told us to spend more time together as a family, I don’t think she meant in bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

The thing about being a rockstar was that absolutely everybody thought they knew his business. Random strangers came up to him on the street and asked whether or not it was true he had a _drug problem,_ which aside from being completely and totally ridiculous, was beyond rude. Another time, a lady in a business suit approached him at the drugstore around the corner from the firehouse and grilled him on his most recent breakup. Days like those were the worst; all the hurt and pain that he’d finally managed to tamp down on came flooding back, all because the bitch couldn’t mind her own business.

Joe knew he should be grateful his fans cared so much about his life, but most days all he wanted was his privacy back. 

That night, when all he could remember was his ex’s eyes, her lips, her fucking accusations and that business woman demanding why he’d broken such a sweet girl’s heart, he crawled into Kevin’s bunk. In there, it was cave-dark and too-warm , even though the climate outside was like negative zero. 

“Joe?” Kevin shifted sleepily, peering up at him with bleary eyes, “What’re you doing?” 

“I dunno,” Joe nudged his older brother over and buried his face in the pillow. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I dunno.” 

“Is this about what mom said? Because when she told us to spend more time together as a family, I don’t think she meant in bed.”

“Life sucks,” Joe answered, his voice muted by the pillow.

Kevin frowned. Life did _not_ suck. He’d totally just aced his physics test and their new album was dropping like, next week. Plus there had totally been ice cream after dinner. Chocolate Peanut Buttercup, which was like, King of all Ice Creams. So really, this could only be about one thing.

“Did you read that article about your decision to have a sex change operation, because Joe, no one’s going to take that seriously and-“

“Sex change operation?” his little brother squeaked indignantly, “I’m not- how is that even- that’s slander! Are they even allowed to print that?”

 “I think tabloids are allowed to print anything they want.”

Joe groaned, “That’s the problem. People keep talking and its like- I just want my life back.”

Kevin reached across the gap between them and pulled Joe in close, hugging him tight, “This is your life, dude.”

“But I don’t want it anymore.”

“Yes you do.”

“Yeah,” Joe agreed, because that was the problem, “I do.”


End file.
